This invention relates to swimming pools, and in particular to a combination fence and solar heater therefor.
As a result of the serious hazards which are associated with swimming pools, a fence or similar barrier is typically installed about the periphery of the pool to control ingress and egress therefrom, and principally to keep out uninvited personnel. To be effective, the fence must form a fairly tight boundary about the pool, with sufficient height to discourage unauthorized entry, and with openings small enough to render the structure substantially impervious, particularly to small children. Such fences can be raised to a height sufficient to form a privacy barrier about the pool, and preferably have an attractive appearance.
Another problem associated with the operation of a swimming pool relates to the cost and difficulty of maintaining the temperature of the water in the pool at a comfortable level. Conventional pool heaters, particularly those used with smaller, private pools, are typically quite inefficient, and also require a fairly large area of deck space, thereby obstructing free movement about the pool.